Merry Christmas MataNui
by AJ Tomb Raider
Summary: A collection of Christmas songs & carols designed for BIONICLE. Partnered with Sirnotappearinginthisbook. DISCONTINUED
1. Twelve days of Christmas

Hohoho! In light of the holiday season, the exeadingly funny Sir-not-appearing-in-this-book has agreed to write some BIONICLE Christmas carols with me!

_Sir_: look out for my xmas fanfic, coming soon to this website! Hohoho!

_Me_: Hohoho!

Disclaimer: niether of us own BIONICLE, but we do own these unique carols.

* * *

On the first day of Christmas  
My Toa sent to me,  
A gukko in a charred tree.

On the second day of Christmas  
My toa sent to me,  
Two young matoran,  
And a gukko in a charred tree.

On the third day of Christmas  
My Toa sent to me,  
Three nui-ramas,  
Two young matoran,  
And a gukko in a charred tree.

On the fourth day of Christmas  
My Toa sent to me,  
Four kanohi dragons,  
Three nui-ramas,  
Two young matoran,  
And a gukko in a charred tree.

On the fifth day of Christmas  
My Toa sent to me,  
FIVE KANOHI MASKS!  
Four kanohi dragons,  
Three nui-ramas,  
Two young matoran,  
And a gukko in a charred tree.

On the sixth day of Christmas  
My Toa sent to me,  
Six Rahkshi staffs,  
FIVE KANOHI MASKS!  
Four kanohi dragons,  
Three nui-ramas,  
Two young matoran,  
And a gukko in a charred tree.

On the seventh day of Christmas  
My Toa sent to me,  
Seven Toa Nuva,  
Six Rahkshi staffs,  
FIVE KANOHI MASKS!  
Four kanohi dragons,  
Three nui-ramas,  
Two young matoran,  
And a gukko in a charred tree.

On the eighth day of Christmas  
My Toa sent to me,  
Eight Metru towers,  
Seven Toa Nuva,  
Six Rahkshi staffs,  
FIVE KANOHI MASKS!  
Four kanohi dragons,  
Three nui-ramas,  
Two young matoran,  
And a gukko in a charred tree.

On the ninth day of Christmas  
My Toa sent to me,  
Nine cordak blasters,  
Eight Metru towers,  
Seven Toa Nuva,  
Six rahkshi staffs,  
FIVE KANOHI MASKS!  
Four kanohi dragons,  
Three nui-ramas,  
Two young matoran,  
Amd a gukko in a charred tree.

On the tenth day of Christmas  
My Toa sent to me,  
Ten hunters hunting,  
Nine cordak blasters,  
Eight Metru towers,  
Seven Toa Nuva,  
Six rahkshi staffs,  
FIVE KANOHI MASKS!  
Four kanohi dragons,  
Three nui-ramas,  
Two young matoran,  
And a gukko in a charred tree.

On the eleventh day of Christmas  
My Toa sent to me,  
Eleven Toa Metru,  
Ten hunters hunting,  
Nine cordak blasters,  
Eight Metru towers,  
Seven Toa Nuva,  
Six rahkshi staffs,  
FIVE KANOHI MASKS!  
Four kanohi dragons,  
Three nui-ramas,  
Two young matoran,  
And a gukko in a charred tree.

On the twelfth day of Christmas  
My Toa sent to me,  
Twelve Le-koro drummers,  
Eleven Toa Metru,  
Ten hunters hunting,  
Nine cordak blasters,  
Eight Metru towers,  
Seven Toa Nuva,  
Six rahkshi staffs,  
FIVE KANOHI MASKS!  
Four kanohi dragons,  
Three nui-ramas,  
Two young matoran,  
And a gukko in a charred tree!

* * *

the next carol will be _we wish you a merry christmas_. Please read and review. 

see ya!

Sir-not-appearing-in -this-book and Raindrop96 have signed out.


	2. We wish you a merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: niether of us own BIONICLE, but we do own these unique carols & songs.**

_Sir-not-appearing-in-this-book: _forget that message! i'll own bionicle someday!!!!

_Me_: yeah, maybe just the films! ;-D

* * *

We wish you a merry Christmas,  
We wish you a merry Christmas,  
We wish you a merry Christmas,  
And a new mask of light.

Good tidings we bring,  
To you and your brothers,  
We wish you a merry Christmas,  
And a new mask of light.

Oh, bring us Takanuva,  
Oh, bring us Takanuva,  
Oh, bring us Takanuva,  
And a new mask of light.

Good tidings we bring,  
To you and your brothers,  
We wish you a merry Christmas,  
And a new mask of light.

Oh, we won't go until we've seen him,  
Oh, we won't go until we've seen him,  
Oh, we won't go until we've seen him,  
So bring him out here.

Good tidings we bring,  
To you and your brothers,  
We wish you a merry Christmas,  
And a new mask of light.

We wish you a merry Christmas,  
We wish you a merry Christmas,  
We wish you a merry Christmas,  
And a happy new year!

* * *

the next one will be _We Three Toa_. Please read and review. 

see ya!


End file.
